ETSI EN 300 468, V1.5.1 (2003-05), Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB); Specification for Service Information (SI) in DVB systems, which specifies DVB Service Information (SI) metadata tables for use in digital broadcast. ETSI EN 300 468, V1.5.1 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The following published patents and patent applications are also believed to reflect the present state of the art:
WO 2007/080564 of NDS Ltd.;
WO 2007/057852 of Koninklije Philips Electronics N.V.;
WO 2006/018825 of NDS Ltd.;
WO 03/034426 of Koninklije Philips Electronics N.V.;
WO 01/47249 of Tivo, Inc.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,760,538 to Baumgardner, et al.